Getting Back to Me
by Jolteon Master
Summary: Mist an unknown friend to Ash has a secret past what will happen when his past catches up to him and also a freak accident will change him read to find out.
1. Mist

Getting Back to Me

**Getting Back to Me**

**I don't own the greatness that is Pokemon or anything related to it except Mist.**

**This will only be continued if you the readers review so I know how good I am.**

I sat on the golden sand, near some of the clearest blue seas in the world, with the most beautiful flowers and fauna ever. Man was I bored. Yeah you can give me the pretty shore and clear skies, but what I wanted was a battle, and Ash was late.

Maybe I should start over, name's Mist. I'm from Pallet, I grew up with Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. I became friends with them when I met them fighting on whether or not a Metapod could be used in battle, I settled it saying that while it can be used it isn't very smart.

But anyway I'm Mist Joy, yes a male Joy. I am the first male Joy in eighty years, my mom and "dad" were completely shocked. Then he ran out on us when I was six, jerk. After my dad left my mom couldn't handle both the Pallet town PokeCenter and a six year-old boy so she handed me over to my grandma, and moved to Sinnoh. She calls us back every now and then.

But let's not worry about that right now, right now I was at the beach on my Sinnoh journey, I had heard Ash was also on his Sinnoh journey headed this way. It had taken me a lot of courage before I called him. You see, Ash and I, after he had had the big split with Gary, were best friends and had promised never to separate. But Ash and I also had had different views on pokemon. In the beginning I had seen pokemon as…playthings, I didn't fully appreciate pokemon yet, I'd rather not talk about it. Earlier, when I had tried to call him, the conversation had gone like this:

"_Ring…ring…_Hello? Sungrove Pokemon Center." It was my great aunt who had answered, surprisingly I had memorized every one of my relatives and could recognize them by voice, guess it comes with being a Joy.

"Hey Great Aunt Joy, It's Mist." I had worked hard to keep good relations with my family, they never knew about my past life.

"Oh Mist, it's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm great, I heard that Ash was staying at your pokemon center."

"Why yes, he is. Why? Are you two finally going to forgive each other?" I had told everyone in my family that Ash and I had simply had a fight, no details.

"Yes, we are."

"Ok let me try and get him." I heard the phone being put down, then a couple of minutes later I heard the phone being picked up again.

"Hello?" It was definitely Ash, his voice had gotten a little deeper over the years but he still sounded like himself.

"Hi, Ash. It's…it's Mist." I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side.

The voice that came back sounded harsh. "What do you want?" I felt horrible this was probably a mistake. But I had to keep going or never live with myself again.

"Ash I…I'm sorry. I was stupid but I realize how important our pokemon are now. I just needed to tell you that." There was silence on the other end, so I was ready to hang up in defeat.

"What happened?" My heart fluttered, there was hope.

I took a deep breath. "About a year ago I was with my pokemon and we had closed in on a Nidoking. I had my best pokemon out, my Jolteon." I took another deep breath, this was hard. "It was supposed to be easy, but something happened I didn't expect. The Nidoking's family came to help it. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by Nidorans and even a Nidoqueen. They all attacked at once, they took all my pokemon out except my Jolteon. The Nidoking had singled me out and was ready to strike me through with his horn. But my Jolteon jumped out in front of the attack. The Nidoking called its family back and left." I was barely controlling myself to keep from crying. "My Jolteon died for me when I had shown it no comfort or joy. My entire view of life died with that Jolteon." Tears were running down my face now. "I released all my other pokemon, they deserved something better."

There was silence again, this time I was pretty sure it was from shock. "I'm so sorry Mist." I knew Ash truly meant that.

"Ash, can we get together sometime? To catch up?"

"Totally."

But that had been three hours ago and he still hadn't shown up.

I guess he won't show up, maybe some scars run to deep.

"Unknown, we're leaving come on!" He had been playing in the water and was reluctant to get out of the water, he really liked the water, go figure.

"He didn't come let's hit the road." Unknown and I walked to the edge of the beach. I just wanted to leave, probably go into solitude try and find a way to find compensation for the pokemon I had treated so wrong. But just when I was ready for Unknown to teleport me out of there I saw a yellow ball leap at me through the trees and make me land on my back.

I looked up to see a well grown Pikachu practically buzzing with excitement. I was scared it would blow at any second, remember I first saw this thing as an agitated ticking time bomb.

"Pikachu? Wow you sure have grown. Last time I saw you were the size of a Pichu, with the temper of a Ryhorn." Pikachu rubbed on my face and jumped over on Unknown.

"Sorry I'm late, we couldn't get Dawn away from the Poke Mart." And there he was in his usual cap and jeans, except they had a different color. Next to him was a tan man with strange eyes and a girl with bluish hair and a white cap, both were loaded down with shopping bags galore.

Ash grinned and Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder. "These are my friends Dawn," At this he made a rather dramatic gesture to the girl "and Brock." Another gesture to the man.

"Nice to meet you. Ash I'm so glad you showed, but you had me scared for a minute." I punched Ash in the side.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, heh I guess you're still worried over that...thing well don't worry that's all behind us."

I smiled at him he was still forgiving as always. "Okay then are you ready to get this battle going or are you scared?"

I always knew how to get Ash going. "Of course I'm not scared, let's go, your best against my best."

"That not too hard for you Ash?"

Ash grinned with fiery determination in his eyes. "I was more worried for you Mist."

This time I grinned he knew how to get me going too. "Let's go."

We walked down to opposite sides of the beach. We turned to each other, Brock was going to ref for the match.

"This is a one on one match, no time limit. Unless Ash gets hungry." I grinned at this, Ash had some good friends.

I was surprised that Ash didn't turn his hat around like he used to for a battle.

"Alright, let's go Unknown!" My Unknown eagerly got into place, it had been awhile since we had battled.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Finally something that hadn't changed, his battle cry. Little Pikachu ran out onto the field, electricity bursting from his cheeks.

I grinned. "Unknown let's get this party going. Confusion!" My Unknown furrowed its eye and glowed a light blue. Pikachu also glowed blue and was lifted high into the air.

Ash looked very surprised. "Hey, how did you do that Unknown only know one move!"

I grinned again. "According to scientists, Ash, that's all an Unknown can do."

Ash grinned. "Ok you wanna do it that way? Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu, still in the grip of Unknown's Confusion, practically blew up. The little thing sent around a thousand lightning bolts worth of electricity, all directed to my Unknown. I knew now that this was going to be more interesting than I thought.

"Unknown watch out! Let go of the Confusion!" He dropped Pikachu from pretty high up, so Pikachu didn't get off easy. However Unknown got off worse. He was caught by the side of the attack and still got pretty big damage.

"Don't worry Unknown, use teleport!" Unknown disappeared in a flash of color.

Ash and Pikachu both looked carefully around for where he would pop up. Unknown appeared right behind Pikachu, perfect.

"Pikachu behind you!" Ash and I both shouted our next commands at the same time.

"Unknown, Ancient Power!" "Pikachu, Bolt Tackle!"

Both attacks hit at the same time. There was a huge blast of air and light as the attacks collided. Ash and I watched with baited breath as the dust settled. Both pokemon stood staring at each other. Then they both fell to the ground.

Brock made the call. "TIE! Both pokemon fell to the ground at the same time." I was happy with the call and so was Ash.

That single battle revived our friendship.


	2. Losing Me

Getting Back to Me

**Ok chapter 2. Let me tell you guys I have wanted to write this since I imagined it when I was 10 so thanks for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2**

Ash really knew how to pick friends. Brock was an amazing chef, I had never had such an amazing lunch before, and Dawn was really funny. It wasn't that she told a lot of jokes it was more how blond she was, even though she was black haired.

Ash and I took the whole time to catch up with each other. I was able to see all the badges he had acquired, man he was good. I had nothing to show for my adventures, I had gotten rid of everything that reminded me of my previous life.

"So Mist, Ash didn't tell us what happened between you two. What exactly did happen?" Dawn was very inquisitive.

"Well Dawn, Ash and I just had some different views." I don't think she truly bought it but she didn't push any further. Not on that matter anyway.

"So why did you become a boy instead of a girl Joy?"

"Doctors say it's just a gene abnormality. I don't think they really know."

"Ok, I like the pink tinge to it, makes you look cute." I blushed, I hate when people talk about my hair.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"What have you been doing all this time?" This was asked by Ash.

I got quiet, "There are some things I would rather not answer Ash."

Brock could tell that things were going bad. "Hey Mist, why not show us all your pokemon?"

"Sure. Unknown, come here!" Unknown lazily floated over.

"Here." Everyone looked at me strange.

"And the rest of your pokemon?" I laughed, I didn't mean to be mean to Dawn but it just struck a funny bone to me.

"I have no other pokemon. I barely have Unknown."

"You mean you haven't captured any more pokemon than Unknown?"

"Nope."

"So how did you get Unknown?"

"I did not "get" Unknown, he got me." I smiled, Unknown started jiggling as if laughing. "It was a few weeks after the incident and I was traveling in southern Johto. I was traveling in some old caves and I noticed a pile of rocks under a hole in the roof of the cave. A big pokemon must have been running around topside. I noticed that the rocks were shaking a bit, but I felt no movement in the cave. Then I heard a weak cry from the rocks, immediately I started throwing rock off the pile." Unknown was shaking a bit, but not from laughter this time. "Under the pile was Unknown, he was dinged up pretty bad. I had a few Potions in my bag so in no time he was good as new. When I left the caves he followed me. I forced him back into the cave, but the little pest followed me again. So I just kept walking without paying attention to him. So in a way he caught me, I have never used a poke ball on him, so he's pretty much up for grabs whenever, except anyone who tries it will pay."

We sat in silence for a while, then I started to laugh. Everyone else started laughing also, I have never been so happy.

From the sky a huge capsule fell. It was purple and was aimed straight at us.

"Move!!" I pushed Brock, Ash, and Dawn away, just in time. The capsule smashed the table and fell right on top of me. The capsule pulled away quickly, I saw Ash, Brock, and Dawn hurry under the capsule. Ash even had Pikachu try a Thunderbolt but the capsule wasn't conductive.

I almost cried, I had just met three new friends and as quick as that they were gone. Even Unknown had been left behind. There was nothing I could do now, except wait.

Ash's POV

"What just happened?" My oldest friend had just been taken from me and we had just re-met. All we had was a broken table and his Unknown. I had an idea.

"Hey Unknown, can you trace Mist? Since you kept following him before maybe you can lead us to him now." Unknown shut its eye and glowed a bright blue. It just stayed like that for a long time.

"Ash even if Unknown traces Mist how are we supposed to reach him? He was pulled up into the air." Dawn made a good point, I hadn't thought of that.

"Umm, well, I might be able to get Staravia to carry one of us."

She still looked doubtful. "But that's only one person he's going to need all of us."

"Let's run back to town and see if we can find something to help." It's a good thing we have Brock with us.

"Ok, I'll grab Unknown, let's go!" We ran back to the town as fast as we could, I had just gained back an old friend I wasn't going to lose him again.

We made it back to the small seaside port we had passed on our way here. It was quiet and very quaint, I'm starting to doubt whether we could actually find any help here. Unknown still glowed with his eye shut. I hope he can find Mist.

We ran around the town, then split up into groups, then split our pokemon into groups. It seemed hopeless. But while running in a rather old part of the town I saw a biplane sitting in a yard right next to a small cottage. I memorized the street and ran to the center of town, where we had planned to meet back up.

When I got back Brock and Dawn were sitting with our pokemon and Unknown still floating. They looked up as I ran up to them.

"Guys, I found a plane!"

"Where?" I told them and we ran back with all our pokemon running with us. The plane was able to fit probably close to five people if we squeezed. The woman in the cottage wasn't happy to see us.

"No."

"But you have to help us."

"I said no I don't give rides to anyone now." She shut the door but I wasn't ready to give up.

"I just met my oldest friend after 4 years, he was taken from me. You can stay in there and let me lose him again, or you can help me find him and regain a great friendship."

There was silence from the other side for several minutes. Then the lady opened the door in full flight attire.

"Kid, you give one hell of a speech." I smiled. Unknown opened his eye and stopped glowing, he had found Mist.

This was going to work.

**So what happens to our friend Mist, only the amount of reviews will tell.**


	3. Finding Me

**Hello! For readers from my other work, I hope you have noticed that Dark Jolteon hasn't followed me here.**

**DJ: Hello! Well, well a new place to creat havoc in.**

***Hits side of wall repeatedly* Just read the story.**

Finding Me

Mist's POV

I sat in the purple tube for fifteen minutes while I was dragged back to, what I could only guess was, an airship. I couldn't believe it, I just met my old friend after five years and I'm kidnapped. Whoever was doing this was going to pay, dearly. I watched the clouds pull away as I was being dragged up and up, below me I saw a few ships among the vast ocean. The tube was just big enough to sit or stand in comfortably. I had already tried breaking the glass, but of course it was bulletproof or something, and I had no pokemon to help. My only hope was Ash and his friends, but I knew that there was no way they would be able to make it up here.

As I watched the sky pass by I thought back to how Ash and I had gotten into our first fight. I closed my eyes and pictured the dirt path leading out of Pallet with the rickety sign and trees surrounding the path. We both had our pokemon. Ash with a disgruntled Pikachu ready to zap the next thing that touched him, and me with an unevolved Eevee. But right now the pokemon were the last things we were paying attention to. We glared at each other. Ash was the first to talk, he was extremely mad.

"Mist! You need to treat Eevee better. How do you expect it to fight well if you keep treating it like dirt?" I huffed.

"Oh yeah? Without discipline where are you going to get with that unruly Pikachu? It won't listen to a thing you say!" Ash glared back.

"In time he'll grow to like me back, just wait and see."

"No Ash, I don't think I will." Ash looked confused.

"What?" I didn't look him in the eye anymore.

"Ash, this friendship won't work like this. If you won't change your opinion then I'm going." Ash got really mad at this. As I remembered I just felt horrible over what happened next.

"Fine then go! You're not a friend of mine if you treat pokemon like that!" I felt like a shot had been taken at me. But I silently turned and walked into the forest ignoring the path.

"Eevee, come!" I barked at the poor thing.

A shadow passed over the tube and I looked up, above me was a immense black airship like I had suspected. There was a big hole on the bottom of the ship where the rope disappeared into, something told me I was headed in there. I guess the thing went faster than I had thought because in a couple of minutes I was engulfed in darkness. I heard the tube slide into place. Lights came on a couple of seconds after the tube was situated. I was in a long dark corridor. At the end of the hall I saw a door open letting in natural light. A tall figure stood in the doorway, I froze when I recognized the figure.

"Great, it's you."

*****************************************************************************

Ash's POV

The biplane was a sky blue and had white stripes running down the side giving it the look of the sky and it's clouds. The old woman ran her wrinkled hands over the plane reminiscing over the past.

"I've been through a lot with this plane. We've fought, we've crashed, we've even been in the circus. Hehe!" Her chuckle sounded kind of sad and depressed. She gave a sigh. "I've missed you old girl."

Dawn, Brock, and I just stood to the side. She gave a sharp look and actually swung into the cockpit. We all stood with our mouths gaping. She gave a genuine chuckle this time.

"What? You never seen a 70 year old woman swing into a biplane before? Better hop in if you wanna get your friend." We all quickly scrambled into the remaining three seats. One pit was actually a double seater so Dawn and I had to sit pretty close together. I accidentally brushed her hand and blushed. She gave me a confused look.

"Ash? You okay?" I quickly nodded. Pikachu happily jumped into my lap. Piplup was out also so he also took a seat in Dawn's lap while Unknown took a seat with the woman. The woman passed back some goggles, there was even a couple for Piplup and Pikachu.

"Alright kiddies, better buckle up, I don't know the meaning of speed limit. By the way name's Mary." We all put on our safety belts and gripped the sides of the seats. Brock looked like a nervous reck behind us. I was a little concerned for him.

"Brock? What's up?" He shivered.

"I prefer the ground that's all." The motor and propeller started up and started pulling us forward pretty quickly. Brock visibly gripped his seat so hard that the stuffing almost came out. We started to pick up even more speed. In front of us and closing in was a small backyard of a small house. I was a little nervous.

"Um, Mary?"

"Don't worry I've done this a hundred times, kid." I wasn't so sure as we were almost at the backyards fence. I closed my eyes I didn't want to see this. I expected to hear a crunch of the fence, but instead I felt my back ram into the back of my seat. I opened my eyes and saw that we were climbing straight into the sky. Brock had passed out luckily his belt kept him where he was. Mary yelled back at us again.

"Hold on again!" Dawn and I hugged our pokemon close. Mary twisted the plane over and did a flip in the air and moved it towards the ocean. Dawn actually leaned in close to me, I blushed again. It's pretty obvious by now that I have a crush on Dawn but who wouldn't? She's pretty, smart, and a good fighter. I smiled and let her lean on me. I shook my head, we had to find Mist!

"Unknown, show us how to get to Mist." Unknown shut it's eye and focused again. After a couple of seconds it pointed it's big end to the north. Mary swerved the plane in the direction.

"Alright kiddies, sit back and enjoy the ride! Who knows how long this will take?" Dawn stopped leaning on me and started to blush like I had.

"Sorry Ash. I guess I got kind of scared." I smiled.

"It's okay Dawn, I didn't mind." She smiled back. Then Mary yelled back at us.

"Woah! You kids might wanna wake up your friend there and take a look at this." I had Pikachu give Brock a small zap to wake him up. When he woke up he didn't yell at me or even get afraid of being up so high. He just gaped at whatever was behind me. I turned around and saw a huge airship. It was big, black, and had a big red R on the side. Team Rocket. We all shouted at the same time.

"Team Rocket!" I was confused though. First those bozzos didn't have enough money for food, let alone this thing. Also why would they kidnap Mist? Why not Pikachu?

"This doesn't make sense." Dawn thought for a minute.

"It must be a higher ranked Rocket or something." That made sense, but still why kidnap a human? Mary interupted our train of thought.

"Alright kids I guess this is where I drop you off. I don't have enough gas to keep this thing up for that long, but I'll go back and get the police here." We nodded up to her. She quickly manuevered the plane over the top of the airship.

"We have to time this just right kids. Jump on my go." We all unbuckled our belts and prepared to jump. The airship was so big we could easily land without missing. Still we couldn't risk it.

"NOW!!" We jumped off and Unknown followed. We managed to land without being hurt or falling off. The winds were fast and we had to get inside quickly. I called out Chimchar.

"Chimchar burn a hole through the roof." Chimchar opened his mouth and blew a huge flume of flames down onto the roof. When the hole was done we jumped through it.

"Good job Chimchar!" I called him back into his ball. Above us a mechanical arm placed a metal sheet in place of the one we had just burnt through. Brock contemplated the process.

"It's able to repair itself, intriguing."

"That's great Brock but we can't sit here wondering about mechanics and all that. We have to find Mist."

"Right. Let's start looking, it would be best not to split up here so I think we should all just stick together." I nodded.

"Ok, my girl's intuition says we should go right." I looked down the right side of the hall there was darkness, same with the left. I guess Dawn's intuition was as good as anything else. Unknown backed her up glowing blue to the right.

"Ok, let's hurry." We all ran down the hallway looking for any doors. Down the whole hallway there was no door until we reached the end. There was a big door with a small handle. I reached out to open it. Inside there were several super advanced cages.

"What do you think these are for?" Dawn said while investigating one. A voice talked behind us.

"Why my dear. Their for you." I quickly whipped around. There stood Giovanni himself. That's why this place was so high tech! The head of Team Rocket owned it. But before I could say anything a weird gas hissed at us from the cages. We all covered our mouths and coughed. Brock tried to help.

"Don't breath in! It's knock out..." He was on the floor before he finished. I wanted to yell at Giovanni, but my vision was starting to blurr. I heard Dawn slump to the ground beside me. Slowly I felt unconsciousness take me over.

***************************************

Mist's POV

Giovanni wanted me to work for him.

"You are going to capture the most powerful pokemon of all time for me." I laughed coldly.

"What makes you think I can actually capture them?" He grinned.

"We both know your method of capturing pokemon can do it easy." I grinned back.

"Why not just have your goons copy my method? Surely you've been watching me do it for some time." He frowned.

"Unfortunately those idiots, with all the money I put into them, can't do it. The result is...messy. Only you seem to be able to execute it at the correct time." I grinned again.

"So what makes you think I'll do it for you?" He chuckled.

"You have no choice." I frowned

"Why is that?" He smiled and moved to the side. I gasped there in front of me were Ash, Dawn, and Brock inside one of Giovanni's cages. I clenched my fists.

"I still won't do it." Sorry Ash, but I can't give those pokemon to this lunatic. He continued to smile.

"I knew it wouldn't work, but it's always good to have a backup." He clicked a button on the side of the wall. Above me the ceiling opened up. What looked like a flashlight looked down at me.

"What is this?" He laughed.

"My scientists, after extensive time and money, were able to figure out how a Hypno is able to use his brainwaves to control ones movement and will. With that they were able to focus the same power into a laser beam. That is what that is." My eyes widened, he was actually going to make me do this. Above me the laser beam started to glow a dull yellow and brighten with every second. I started to beat against the side of the glass as hard as I could, I had to get out of here. But I couldn't do anything, the beam hit me and from that I can't remember.

Normal POV

Giovanni laughed. He had Mist completely under his control.

"I believe you know what to do." Mist's eyes were glowing a dull yellow. He nodded.

"Good. You're uniform and pokemon balls are waiting for you with your first assignment." He nodded again. Giovanni stood to the side as the tube opened, allowing Mist to leave. Mist moved briskly straight out the door. Giovanni couldn't help but laugh. If only Mist's little friends could see him, unfortunately they wouldn't wake up for another 24 hours. He expected Mist back a few hours before that.

**Awesome! Can't wait to finish it.**

**DJ: Yawn! Was that suspense? BORING!**

**Why you! Please review while I do some pest control.**


End file.
